Never Remember
by Amane Bakura
Summary: Ryou loses his memory and Bakura decides to take the opportunity to leave for his own good. A bit cliche, but w a personal touch you pick the future pairings. It gets better as you go, really. PLEEEASE R
1. Chapter 1

AN: Woah, I haven't posted in forever...not that anyone really reads my stories, right?. . ..well I hope you like it. It's kinda cliche, but with a personal touch, centers on Ryou and his Yami. I'm still kinda new at writing, so please be kind and

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu bows Also I apologize if there are spelling/grammar errors, I currently have no working spellcheck...but I edited it.

Disclaimer: I no where near own Yu-Gi-Oh! In fact, I'm completely broke...but I love Bakura and Ryou

/hikari/

/yami/

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Panting hard, Ryou was relieved to finally get to his front door. Of course, that relief quickly disappeared as his previous pain caught up with him, and he remembered what his yami was going to do to him for being late. Poor Ryou had gotten beat up again on his way home from school by that jerk Ushio and his cronies, and had passed out on the sidewalk, left for dead, for a couple of hours. He now carried a black eye and several bruises on his face and various other locations. But the pain didn't stop Ryou from running home, for he was far more afraid of what Bakura may do to him than anything Ushio could ever do. His yami would be especially mad because Ryou hadn't stood up for himself. But how was he supposed to stand up to five people at once?

He opened the door slowly so as not to make a sound. He stepped inside and carefully removed his shoes, replacing them with some slippers for indoors. He could feel the sweat trickly down the back of his neck and onto his shift. His yami was close, he could feel it. Ryou had seen this act many times before; all the lights turned off purposely and not a sound in the house. Bakura enjoyed sneaking up on Ryou unexpectedly, and then the pain would begin. Bakura's past experience as a tomb thief didn't help. As Ryou peered around carefully, he made his way to the living room. Where was his yami? Generally by now he would have at least come out to taunt him. The sensation of his yami getting closer, set Ryou into a blind panic, and since Ryou had lost quite a bit of blood, the sudden rush threw him into unconscousness. Behind him, the figure of his yami caught the now unconscous Ryou, and Ryou felt the last bit of his own control, fall out of his hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura had been waiting for Ryou for hours. He was furious, and was already planning in detail the beating he would give Ryou for being late. On top of that, Bakura could tell that Ryou was being hurt. 'Weakling. But lets not be mistaken, for his current captors will not go unpunished either.' It had surprised Bakura when, as he began to feel Ryou getting closer, a pain struck him.

'That weakling hikari of mine must be doing this; transferring his pain to me. I must admit he has a strong will, to be dealing with this sort of pain. I hadn't felt real pain like this in so long, I had forgotten how bad it really felt. Is this the kind of pain that I cause Ryou everytime I hit him?' Shaking the thought from his mind, he began to gain a little more control and began to compose himself. 'No, I don't hurt him bad. Anyway I don't beat him out of joy; only for punishments, or when he's being weak. I only beat him to make him stronger, and know who's in charge, and as far as I know, it's working.'

Although he tried to make this seem logical, he couldn't. Was that his real reason for hurting his light? It had always been easy to convince himself that it was for Ryou's own good, but now...lately he had wondered if beating Ryou was really helping his purpose. 'I mean, Ryou knows I do it for his own good, doesn't he?' As he felt Ryou right outside the house, he hid within the shadows of the already dark room, and prepared himself. 'I shouldn't have to justify my ways to him anyway so why should I care?' But in the recesses of his mind, he knew he was lying to himself. He had been hurt too, and the only thing he'd gotten out of such pain was his hatred (now unjustified) toward everyone around him. Even back in Egypt, before Kuruelna had been destroyed, he had been alone.

These thoughts, however, only further fueled his current anger...anger at Ryou for being late...anger at Ryou for making him worry and think about all of this. As Ryou had come into view at the entrance, Yami Bakura's plan faltered. He felt drops of liquid emotion welling up in his mind as he saw how hurt and scared Ryou really was.

A memory seemed to flash by, and, for a moment, it wasn't Ryou he was there, but himself. Entering his hojme back in Egypt in fright, he feared what his father would do to him for going off to the market to see the parade. He had been just under Ryou's age then, but, like Ryou, he'd known the pain of hate, poverty, and crime that nobody should have to face. Of course, back then it hadn't been uncommon for parents to beat their children, for it was a different time, a different world...something that didn't work now, and Bakura knew in his mind hadn't worked then either.

Bakura hadn't noticed how similar Ryou and him were, and he vaguely remembered that he'd vowed never to beat his family. Of course Bakura hadn't had a family of his own back then, for not long after he'd become an independent thief, and later was sealed in the ring. And now? Now here he was, beating a part of his own being, for that's what Ryou really was; his light half; an independent piece of his soul. What had he been reduced to over the centuries? He had become what so long ago he'd feared. And here, Ryou was paying for it with his own blood, his own life.

As he watched Ryou remove his shoes and replace them with slippers, he saw dried blood in the boy's hair; it covered him. He saw the bruises and scars, some of which Bakura himself had created. Banishing all thoughts of himself in the past and all thoughts of Ryou's pain in the present, he decided that he wasn't going to beat Ryou tonight, but only tonight; and he wouldn't help him either, just ask how he was doing. 'Yeah; What could be the harm in that?' To his horror, at that very moment he saw Ryou's legs give our from under him. As Ryou collapsed, the yami instantly reached out from where he was standing a little ways behind him, and caught him just before he would have hit the floor. Just before he passed out, Bakura clearly saw a look of confusion in Ryou's now fading eyes. Obviously, this was proof that Ryou really did think Bakura hated him. 'He's your hikari, you have to get help!' a small voice in Bakura's mind said. Thoughts still drifting in his head, the yami decided to swallow his pride, for the time being, and take Ryou to the hospital. Luckily the hospital was nearby; if the doctors asked any questions he could tell them the truth; that some bullies had beaten Ryou up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: PLEASE READ! I'm not sure about pairings, or whether this should be shounen ai or not..please suggest things in reviews. -- bows If anyone wants Ryou/Bakura or wants to keep it as a friendship fic, please say so, or if anyone likes Shizuka/Ryou or Shizuka/Bakura I'm open to suggestions. Please read CH 2; I think it's better and we really get into the plot (there's a plot?).

Also, the was for Karita. In the seventh 1st series volume Bakura turns coach Karita into a doll in his game for telling Ryou to cut his hair (so sweet..in a weird way -)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for reading, this is chapter two...it gets better as you read, really.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm just a fan with no life (who should be doing her homework) bows Yoroshiku

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few blocks later, Bakura could see the local hospital coming into view. He had long since stopped running, seeing as how his blind and panicked attempt to run had almost caused him to drop Ryou. Nontheless, he was still very worried. Although it wasn't easy to see or to admit, he really did care for Ryou. Ryou was like the little brother that he'd never had. At least Ryou seemed to be alright. He could feel Ryou's soft breath on the side of his neck. It made him both sigh in relief and shudder in a silent fear that didn't often leave Bakura's subconscious.

He had been carrying Ryou piggy-back style, but now at the entrance to the hospital, he switched him over to the front, positioning one arm under Ryou's knees, and the other cradling his head. But Bakura was thatnkful when without a question, the receptionist had called the doctor, and Bakura had set Ryou down on a bed in the room Ryou was assigned to for, truth be told, Ryou didn't weigh as little as his appearance would lead one to believe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour of waiting (in the waiting room, of course) Bakura found himself falling asleep.

"Bakura-san. Bakura-san. Please report to reception area three." the monotone voice said from the speaker, waking Bakura from his slumber. He had slept for an hour, he realized, but then, remembering Ryou's condition, got up and headed to the formentioned reception area.

"Are you Bakura-san?" The doctor that had been previously attending Ryou asked.

"Yeah, that's me, is Ryou going to...?"

"Ryou is recovering. I think he's awake now, so you can go on in and see him. But, Bakura-san, I was informed that what got Ryou here was an assault from some delincuents. That is a valid story, but I must say, Ryou shows many physical as wella s seemingly emotional marks, that I can only think this is not the first time that this has happened, do you know why he may show these signs? If these people have hurt him before, they should be arrested...or is it something else?"

Guilt stirred deep within Bakura, but he quickly shoved the feeling away. Most of those scars Ryou had were from his beatings, not Ushio's 'assaults'.

"Yes sir. This is...not the first time. Ryou's often a target to bullies, and this has happened bofore."

"I see. Well, you can go on in, but be careful; Ryou is still weak and the slightest _accident_ could cause serious damage to him. Physically, as well as emotionally or mentally. It's room sixteen, right down the hall."

"Hai, Thank you." He bowed slightly and proceeded down the hall. He was so stricken at the doctor's suspicion that he didn't even take the time to give him a glare for his subtle accusation.

Stopping at room 16, Bakura opened the door shakily. 'Why do I feel so nervous anyway? I'm not even the one who got him here.'

Inside, Ryou heard the door open, and saw his yami walk in. He flinched, involuntarily, then regarded his yami with a small "Hello".

Bakura spoke, "So...how are you...feeling?"

"Better. Thanks to you. I'm sorry for..for being so weak. I'm nothing but a b-bother to you, I know, but please try to be patient with me."

"D-don't apologize. It's not your fault those thugs beat you up. I assure you that they will be punished."

Silence crept upon them, so think that yo could almost see it. Bakura swallowed hard. He was trying to be very lenient with Ryou, but he was finding it hard to control the anger welling up inside of him. Anger toward Ushio, for having the nerve to lay a finger on his hikari; Anger at himself for not being there, but also anger at himself for caring so much. Caring just made things all that much more difficult. All of this transferred to the anger that he felt towards Ryou. The pebbles were piling up, and soon, one would know the pile over, snap the rope, and he would lose control.

"W-why, Yami?" Ryou finally spoke, killing the silence. "Why did you help me? Why did you go through all the trouble, all the worry, just to save me? I'm worthless to you----I've never done anything to you except to slow you down, hold you back. Why Yami,...Why?"

The yami considered this for a moment, anger welling up inside of him at a pace too fast to control. The only thing he hated more than fright was doubt. He hated it when Ryou doubted himself, but for Ryou to question him; to make him doubt himself? That was unforgivable. He was doubting his actions, his motives, his way of being, and doubting himself made him weak, and he would not stand for that. This was all his hikari's fault, for it was Ryou that questioned him, Ryou who made him doubt, and Ryou who he'd been worried for in the first place. In his head he remembered the doctor's words: "...but be careful, Ryou is still _weak_, and the slightest _accident_ could cause serious damage to him." The doctor had called Ryou weak. 'How funny' Bakura mused, his usual taunting self temporarily restored. Yes...Ryou was very vulnerable right now.

The pile of pebbles toppled over, and the rope snapped: "Do not question my motives or my actions!" With a side-smirk, he sharply backhanded Ryou's cheek, drawing blood from a fresh cut in his mouth. Caught off guard and in his weakened state, Ryou's head flew backwards hard.

'Look at him,' a taunting voive in Bakura's head said. 'Look at him; attatched to those machines in order to make sure he's safe. One even takes his pulse; that insessant beeping; pathetic. Pathetic and weak. How disgusting.'

Backhanding him once more, this time harder, drawing more blood from Ryou's nose and mouth, Bakura was not expecting what happened next.

Weakened, Ryou's head flew back once more, and this time his head hit the metal contraption next to his bed. Severly. He fell unconcious instantly, vaguely aware of a pain in his head and heart fading. (AN: Yeah, yeah, I'm a sap. I really can't help it.)

Bakura watched in horror as, still bleeding, Ryou fell unconcious, his head falling limply to his bed. Control temporarily regained, Bakura noticed that the machine that had been keeping Ryou's pulse's beeping had slowed dramatically and grown much fainter. He was still alive though. Panicking, Bakura rushed out of the room to call the doctor. The doctor spotted him.

"Bakura-san! Bakura-san, what's wrong? You look pale.."

"It's Ryou; he..uhh..he tried to get out of bed and fell and hit himself. I put him back on the bed, but he's bleeding, and fainted." A natural at lying, Bakura was taken by surprise at his own hesitation, but nontheless seemed to have convinced the doctor of his story.

"Don't worry Bakura-san, go back to the waiting room. I'll do what I can for Ryou. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"No! I--I have to see Ryou! Are you...are you...?" He trailed off. Embarassed at his own outburst of emotion, he left back to the waiting room without another word. Luckily, no one would think any less of him, since the would think he was in hysterics or something, obviously because of Ryou's state. 'Since when do I care what those fools think of me?' This question, however, he knew was inaccurate because he knew someone, who he knew he cared of their opinion; Ryou. He may not admit it, but it was true. That's part of the reason why he bothered to make Ryou fear him. So that Ryou would think he was strong and never try to betray him. And it worked too. The only tim eRyou had ever really betrayed him had been the night at Duelist Kingdom, and he had learned his lesson for that.

Realizing that he was still standing he sat down in one of the chairs of the waiting room. He had been there for hours, and was beginning to fall asleep again. After what seemed like forever and a half, the doctor finally came.

"Ryou is stabilized again. I don't think he's awake, but you can go on in if you want to; but please, it is of the utmost importance that no big disruptions are caused to him."

"Yes doctor." A bit more relieved to know that Ryou was ok, Bakura headed once more to the room Ryou resided in. He walked into the room to find a sleeping Ryou. He looked like an angel with his white hair and paler-than-usual skin, and looked like he was really at peace. Pulling up a nearby chair next to the bed, he sat down, wondering where things would go from there. He nudged Ryou gently, to see if he would wake up, but the innocent one kept to his slumber. 'At least he's warm , that's a good sign.' He nudged Ryou once more, before finally getting up. 'I'll go get some coffee, then I'll come right back.' He put his hand on the doorknob, feeling the cool metal contrast the warmth Ryou's skin had had to it, and instinctively felt down to the leather strap that held the Millenium Ring. Before he could open the door he heard a small moan behind him and turned around to find his hikari was waking up. Eyes fluttered open to reveal two large chocolate eyes, as Ryou Bakura woke from his peaceful slumber.

"Ryou!" pride swallowed for the umteenth time, Bakura ran over to Ryou with relief written all over his face. A harshness seemed to strike the room as Ryou's eyes turned just a glimpse colder, and a bit confused.

"R----Ryou? That's my name, I mean, ...that's me, right? Where am I? What happened? I...I can't remember a thing. Why can't I remember?" he shook Bakura gently to catch his attention, for it seemed the yami had zones out momentarily.

It had to be some sort of joke, or revenge for earlier, thought Bakura. But he knew that Ryou would never do something like this. A conflict of emotions struck Bakura like a brick wall. He wanted to hug Ryou, who was so close and so far away from him, but he wanted to hit him again too, for having forgotten everything. He wanted things to go back to how they were only yesterday, but at the same time he wanted things to be different, so maybe he could start treating Ryou like he had imagined a little brother should be treated. But then he remembered how much pain he had already cause Ryou; how much Ryou had already suffered because of him. That's it. He would make the biggest sacrifice that he could think of, so that maybe Ryou could start over, without him there to make the poor boy suffer. After all, his friends would be there to help Ryou be happy and to protect him; and although Ryou would never know it, he would be there too, in the ring, watching over him.

It was now or never. He realized Ryou was shaking him gently, seemingly to snap him out of this trance he had gone into. Even now, that Ryou had just lost all of his memory, he was worrying about Bakura.

"Ummm...who---who are you? Y--you look just like me but, are you alright? Are we related? Look, I'm sorry I don't remember what happened...could you please tell me what's wrong. I'm sure we'll work through whatever is wrong. Could you tell me your name, maybe it'll help me remember something so that I can help you? Please...say something to me, anything..."

"Shhhh..don't worry Ryou. This is all just a dream I'm not really here. You're only dreaming. However, you must listen closely to what I say and promise me..." he felt as though he were choking...would Ryou really believe this? would it be ok? "promise me you'll do what I tell you. It'll help you to remember."

"Ok I promise, but please, tell me what's wrong and how can all of this be only a dream? It feels real." The current situation was tearing Bakura apart, but he quickly hid it.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Listen, I'm not real, this--all of this is just a dream. All you need to worry about it what I'm going to tell you. You're going to wake up in a horpital room , just like this one, and you still won't have your memory back. A few moments shortly after you wake up, your friends will be here; they uhh...well they stand out, so you'll know when they get here. They will take you home and help you remember until you eventually remember everything you've left behind. Your friends are the ones who brough you here. You were beat up by some heartless jerks, but you shouldn't worry about them. Now here's the important part; don't think about me, I don't exist, and I never will. But most importantly, take this."

He removed the ring form around his neck, and gently placed it over Ryou's head. "Take this pendant, and keep it with you foreve. Never take it off unless you absolutely need to; and even then make sure to keep it in sight; trust no one with it. Never, Ok? It's ... a large link to your past. It was a gift from your father, and it's very, very important that you keep it forever, ok?"

"Well, alright, I promise. I'll keep it forever. But if this is a dream, then what's the big rush? You look like you're in a hurry to leave." Ryou looked extremely calm for his state, as opposed to Bakura who was getting more agitated by the second. He felt a knot in his stomach. He was practically giving up his freedom, his new life, his hikari. But he owed Ryou his life, he just did. He'd never bothered to get close to Ryou, and the violence and beatings always put a barrier between them, but this--this was goodbye; forever, for never. Ryou would never suffer because of him again, and all of his obsessions would go away as time would pass in the ring. And he knew, in his heart, that he'd never forget Ryou either; and that from the ring he would protect him even though Ryou would no longer know of Bakura's existence. Finally Bakura answered:

"I know that, in dreams, usually there's no big hurry, but this one is an exception, ok? Now listen, it's time for you to wake up. Close your eyes, lie down, and count to ten; I'm just a part of this dream, so when you wake up I'll be gone."

"Alright. So you're like---a guardian angel, aren't you?"

Bakura laughed, an ironic but light-hearted laugh before realizing that he had been crying. 'Ra, how long has it been since I've cried? How long since real tears ran down my face, cold like these?'

"Me? An angel? Well if that's what you'd like to call me, but come on, it's time for you to wake up."

"Ok, but just one more question, alright? Please?" Bakura smiled at the child-like curiosity and acknowledged the question. Ryou smiled, innocent eyes closing in delight. "Will I ever see you again? I mean, could you maybe visit me again, in some other dream or somehting?"

"Sure. Don't worry I'll see you again, after all, what are guardian angels for? Now then, do what I said so you can wake up now." Suprising both Ryou and himself, he leaned down and hugged Ryou briefly, taking a moment to feel his hikari's spirit next to his own, something impossible if Ryou knew his past.

Ryou closed his eyes, whispering a quick "Goodbye" to Bakura before lying down from the sitting position he had been in. As Ryou began to count, Bakura hurriedly but quietly left the room with his usual stealth; before heading to his soul room for practically the rest of eternity, he had to call the pharaoh to explain the situation to him so that he could tell the rest of Ryou's friends and they could come to pick Ryou up. As he reached a payphone, he put some yen in the slot and quickly dialed the Kame Game shop's number. 'C'mon, answer the phone...'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Again, I'll read any suggestions. Please do not flame, if you don't like it be kind to me. Open to pairing suggestions as well...I like where this story is going.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow, third chapter it's a new record for me! -----pathetic

Is anyone really even reading this story? I wonder...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any animes...sadly, but one day I WILL (not seriously).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yugi! Yami! Somebody answer the phone, I'm with a customer!" yelled Sogoroku to his grandson and his Yami.

In the living room, the said two were in a very complex game of chess, Yami not surprisingly winning.

"I have to go answer the phone, Yami."

"Suuuuure...just because you're losing, you actually bother to consider the phone." Yugi laughed in response and picked up the nearby phone.

"Moshi-moshi. Mutou residence, home of the Kame Game Shop."

_"Yugi? It's Bakura, you need to get your Yami on the phone right away."_

"Bakura? Uhmmm, sure hold on, lemme go get him." 'Bakura? Wants to talk to Yami? No rude comment, or insult, or anything; it must be something serious.' "Hey, Yami, don't be mad, but it's Bakura and he wants to talk to you. He sounds kinda nervous, though, so maybe you should listem."

"Bakura wants to talk to me? Well fine, but this better not be some kind of trick." Yugi handed Yami the phone, and Yami spoke loudly into the speaker: "Moshi-moshi. It's Yami, what do you want **tomb robber**?"

_"Shut up, pharaoh, I don't have time for you. This is serious so you'd better be listening good, you hear me?"_

Yami sighed, "Yeah, fine, but make it quick, I'm busy."

_"Busy, huh? I'll bet; busy playing dress-up with your hikari, right?"_ Although Bakura's voice had it's usual hostile tone to it, Yami noted his voice sounded a little bit hoarse.

"For your information, we're playing chess. Anyway, I thought you didn't have time to spare."

_"Right, well Ryou lost his memory. But don't worry, everything is under control."_

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

_"Exactly. What did I do to him? All I've ever done is make Ryou suffer, and I finally realize that, but all that is going to end, because Ryou's never going to have to see me again; in fact, he won't even know I exist."_

"What are you talking about? What do you want me to do?"

_"Well, since Ryou doesn't remember anything, when I talked to him, I told him that I was only a dream. I told him that it was extremely importatnt that he keep the ring close to him forever. He's so innocent; he ended up thinking i was some sort of guardian angel. and asked me to visit him again in another dream sometime. From my soul room, I'll be able to protect him whenever he needs me, but he won't have to face anymore pain from me."_

"Are you serious? This is insane. You would be willing to do all of this, rather than simply apologize? Don't you think you owe it to Ryou to be there to help him regain his memory. Without Yugi, I don't think I would ever have been able to strive on to find my memories. You can't just leave Ryou, you have to be there for him. If you really do care about Ryou then you need to help him, and treat him like a yami should treat a hikari, not run away."

_"I'm not running away! I'm just...doing what's best for Ryou, that's all. If Ryou knew I existed he wouldn' t forgive me...nor do I blame him. That's why I've decided, after all I may still visit Ryou's 'dreams' whenever I find it necessary to. I don't deserve to be with Ryou. He deserves a happy life without having to worry about or fear me; the loss of his memory just did us both a favor. Now however, is where you come in."_

"I'm listening," Yami had to admit that this situation was making him feel bad for both Ryou and Bakura.

_"Well, you are Ryou's closest friends, all of you: Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi, your hikari, all of you. I want all of you to come pick Ryou up right now. Make sure he has the ring, and take him home. Reteach him all of his life and everything he used to know, that is except for me, and all the suffering I put him through. You can tell him about the Millenium Items, and that only one out of the seven has a spirit (you of course). After all, Malik's yami can be explained as a creation of his own, or however you'd like. But don't mention me; I no longer exist and never did. I'm sure that if you all consider yourselves real friends to Ryou, that you'll do what I said. With your support, he should be ok right away."_

"Well tomb robber, I have to admit, it's very big of you to go through with something like this, but I'm only agreeing to this for Ryou's safety, but I think what you are doing is not the answer to your problems; yamis and hikaris have strong bonds and it is likely that you will hurt Ryou by hididng your existence from him. I remember, that even before I introduced myself to Yugi for the first time, subconciously, he knew that I somehow existed."

_"I don't care about your 'bond' with your little pet hikari, pharaoh, but will you do as I've said? For Ryou?"_

"Hai, I will; but only for Ryou."

_"Fine. I have to go, come right away, and tell the doctor that I had to go home...make up whatever you'd like so that they'll let you guys escort Ryou home. And...m-m--my pharaoh.." _Yami was surprised, he could tell that Bakura had really changed, and that it must be hard for him to call Yami pharaoh wihtout a drop of sarcasm, _"My pharaoh, please, take good care of little Ryou; he's closer than a brother to me. And...thank you." _(AN: nooo...i've turned them all to sap! --) Yami Bakura struggled through his last line, before finally hanging up the phone, being sure not to give Yami time to respond; he knew the pharaoh wouldn't laugh at him, he was too proud for that and respected Bakura's pride as well; but he just didn't want to hear another word; especially words that he wasn't quite sure how to face, words that would would make him doubt himself and his actions.

Shortly after, as Bakura was wondering how Ryou must be doing he glanced at the entrance only to see a very hurried Jonouchi eating a chocolate doughnut. 'Figures,' thought Bakura. When they spotted him, they quickly came over to him, Anzu and Shizuka, he noticed were drying what were now nearly dry tears, the latter still sniffling a bit. They all stood there, no one really saying a word and only Shizuka's sniffling and occasional sobs/hiccups could be heard. She was, after all, the youngest of all of them and cared immensly, as she did for all of her friends. Yami spoke first, as was expected,

"Bakura, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, there's no turning back now, this is what's best for Ryou."

"Wait!" Everyone looked at Shizuka, as this sudden outburst was very unexpected of her. "B-Bakura," she looked sternly (as sternly as she could) at the said tomb robber clearly trying to hide the fear that was in her eyes against her will, "Bakura, I may not know you or Ryou that well, adn I may not be as old or as smart as any of you, but I do kow that what you're doing is wrond!" Awe on everybody's face, Shizuka paused, for breath or for effect is unknown, then continued, "If it's true that you want to fix things with your light, then running away is not how you do it. I don't know, and can never imagine what it must be like to have a yami or hikari, but I sure know that I would love them and treasure them, and that no matter how mean they may be I would never ever, ever want them to leave me! Especially if they were ashamed at all the things they had done.

Bakura, if I had a yami like you and they asked me to forgive them, I'd take him or her back in a second, and Ryou has a big heart and I know he would do the same for you. You can't leave now, now that he needs you the most. You two are like brothers, I know it in my hears, and if Onii-chan ever left me I wouldn't be able to go on. Think about what you're doing to yourself! And him!" Finally, Shizuka broke down, leaving Jonouchi to comfort her as Yami gave Bakura stern, but seemingly pleading eyes.

"I...I thank you for that Shizuka, but I'm not prepared to face things; at least, not yet. I've been cruel to all of you, and I can only hope that this is redemption enough for me. I also thank you for taking care of Ryou for me, but I'm afraid I need some time to think, and it's best for Ryou, I know it'll help him to be away from me. I have to go now." Making sure the coast was clear (they were in the hallway of Ryou's room), Yami Bakura dissapeared, for what everyone knew would be forever, into the confines of his soulroom in Ryou's mind, and in the Millenium Ring.

Dissappointed, Yami spoke up, "Come on, everyon, it's time to go see Ryou. Bakura told me what room it was. And remember, no menions of Bakura; we may not always agree byt I think he's really changed, and he's trusting in me to uphold his decision." Teh now rather teary bunch proceeded to the room in which Ryou was.The cold metallic doorknob under his slender fingers, Yami opened the door to room sixteen.

/Yami/ Yugi called mentally.

/Yes/ Yami responded.

/Would you---? Whould you have taken the same decision as Bakura if that had been our situation/

/To be honest, I don't know. After all, those two have gone through a lot; both of them./

/But, you and me, we'll be together forever, right Yami/ Placint a hand on his hikari's shoulder, Yami stepped into the chilly room.

/Always./

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I'm afraid I may be losing track of where the story is going...I will do my best, ok? . C'mon...even if it's cliche, you _knoooow_ you want to read the next chappie.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Woohoo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.. all I own are some issues of Shonen Jump.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou had been pondering his dream. It had been quite a while since he'd 'woken up', and he couldn't help but think about the being from his dream. 'Hmmm..I never did find out his name...or what was wrong with him. He looked so hurt. Oh, but he told me not to think about him, just to keep this pendant; it's odd looking, I wonder what it could be for.' He examined the ring and suddenly felt as though an energy was inside the ring; something he couldn't really explain. 'My friends probably know exactly what it's for. Where are those friends of mine anyway? I wonder what they're like.'

As if on cue, a large bunch of teens filed into the room at that very moment. Ryou was rather taken aback, since he was shy and what, six people? had just walked in. He certainly knew why his angel had told him they would stand out. They certainly _looked_ like an unusual bunch. He did note that they looked very upset and this unsettled him as well. The two boys who looked very alike, almost like twins except for a height difference, looked especially upset. A girl with long brown-red hair was sobbing, and one with short brown hair had red watery eyes too. In addition a blond and a pointy-brown-haired boy looked as though they were trying not to look too affected.

"Hello," the oldest of the two look-alike boys said. "How are you feeling, Ryou?"

Ryou gulped involuntarily; he was very nervous meeting--no, re-meeting these people. "Umm..hi. I'm feeling ok, I suppose. M--my g--guardian angel told me that you guys would help me remember everything. I suppose that sounds silly, but I saw him..."

"Guardian angel?" Anzu spoke up.

"Yup, he looked just like me, and I saw him in a dream." This statement recommenced their tears, as they remembered the lie they had to tell; the secret they now had to keep from their friend...to think that the secret was about him too...

"Oh." Anzu said, trying to conjure a small smile.

"Well, enough about this," Jono this time, "we have to re-introduce ourselves to our little bud here. I'm Jonouchi Katsuya, at your service." He shot Ryou a wink and grin. "And this is my little sister, Shizuka."

"Hi." Shizuka said, taking her big brother's lead, drying up her still falling tears, and attempting to compose herself.

"And this doofus here is Honda Hiroto, but you don't need to pay him much attention." Jono continued. At this, Honda said a quick "hi" before proceeding to strangle Jonouchi, temporarily alarming Ryou, but then, seeing everyone else's exhausted expressions, he assumed that that was just how the two got along.

"I'm Anzu Mazaki. I hope you begin to feel comfortable with us. It must be hard with everything you must be going through. But you should know that we're your friends, and as you friends, we'll always be there for you."

"Next comes the more complicated part, but, for now we have to take you home, where we'll have more time to explain. For now, I'm Yami and this is Yugi."

"Alright, but what exactly do you mean, 'more complicated'?" Yugi answered this time,

"Like Yami said, we'll explain that to you as soon as we get to your house."

"Ok." Ryou began to gather all the things on a sort of bedside table that he assumed were his belongings, before gently tugging on the leather strap that held the Millennium Ring securely on his neck, as if making sure to comply with what his dream had told him.

"Got everything?" Yami asked.

"I think so." On the trip home, the group had a fun time pointing things out to Ryou about where he lived and nice places in Domino, and the like. It was as though Ryou was new in town and they were showing him around. As they stopped walking in front of Ryou's house, Yami turned,

"This is your house, do you remember it?" Ryou thought for a moment.

"Nope. I'm sorry, I feel so useless, so...weak."

"Don't say that!" Yugi explains, "You'll remember all of it in good time."

"Hai, I suppose so." They all approached and let Ryou opened the door, it was after all, his house. As Ryou put his hand on the doorknob what seemed like a flash of his memory flashed before his eyes. But what he saw surprised him. He was in this exact position and place, but bruised all over, and full of fear. He felt one of the now less painful bruises. He could almost taste the fear...or was it blood? Startled, Ryou took a step backwards, crashing into Yugi, and nearly knocking the whole group over in a domino effect. Jonouchi, at the end of the line, actually fell back, but regained his footing before falling completely.

"You ok Ryou?"

"Hai-hai. I'm fine, I just thought I remembered something, but it was nothing." He wasn't sure if this memory was real, and he'd been alone in it so even if it was real, it was likely that none of his friends knew of that moment. After all, it may not have been that important, so why worry his friends over it? But in the back of his mind, Ryou somehow knew that it was important.

Stepping inside the house, the group gave Ryou a tour of his own house, as most of them had been there at least once. Ryou couldn't help but feel chills in certain areas of his home, but oftentimes, he couldn't quite place why. There was something fishy going on; something they weren't telling him, but with what right could he accuse them? They were the ones helping him through everything, why should he question them?

Arriving at the living room, the same living room that just hours before he'd been in with so much fear, Yami asked Ryou to have a seat. It was one am.

"Now, Ryou," Yami began, "our explanation."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: This is kinda a short chapter, isn't it? I haven't really thought about pairings. I got one request for RxB, but I'd really like to hear everyone's opinion first and for now I may just hint at different pairings just for fun. Please request pairings if you have any! Please continue to read, and thank you very much for reading. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for the delay everyone ! I'm on a roooollll! Yay. The problem is, after this, I'm lost...ooh I can think of how to make this such a sweet shonen ai...but I not sure….I can also make a sweet non-yaoi. (I'm kinda nervous…I've never written shonen ai.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, nombres, etc. relacionados con Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenezen...le pertenezen a el genio Kazuki Takahashi-sensei...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (did anyone actually think I did?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, Ryou," Yami began, "our explanation."

"Alright, but I still don't really understand what you mean by 'explanation'." Perhaps this was what Ryou was waiting for; maybe that's why things felt odd.

"Now then; I am Yugi's Yami. We look alike not because we are related, but because I am actually Yugi's 'dark side'. Now, don't be alarmed by 'dark side', or 'yami', I don't mean evil; just darkness; darkness that everybody has in them. Yugi is the light side, also something everybody had. Only it just so happens that we are separate beings, separate spirits, separate minds you could say. And the reason we are separate, is because of this:"

Yugi handed Yami the Millennium Puzzle, the smooth edges gleaming on the bright living room lights. Ryou looked at the puzzle and then at his ring. and the resemblances struck him instantly. It was as though the two items were part of the same set, like a matching teacup and saucer. Yugi noted that Ryou seemed pensive while looking back and forth at the two items and figured that Ryou was catching on very quickly. That was good; it meant it would take Ryou little time to re-learn everything about his past.

Meanwhile, several things were bothering Ryou. Clearly these two pendants, or puzzles, or whatever they were, were related. Also, he had been told that bullies beat him up and he had gone and collapsed at his house...but then, how had he been taken to the hospital. Surely he wouldn't have gotten hurt if he was alone, so he must have been...but also if he was alone, how did his friends enter his house and find that he was hurt. Unless someone had been at his house when he got there, and had warned the others of his injury...

Knocking these thoughts from Ryou's immediate attention, Yugi continued what Yami had been saying, "Yes, that's right Ryou, your pendant, called the Millennium Ring, is of the same 'set' as ours is. There are seven of these items, and as hard as it may be to believe, they contain powerful magic; Yami here is living proof of that..Well..sort of living. Yami here is the spirit of an Egyptian pharaoh whose name we recently found out to be Atemu. The puzzle is the o--only--ooonlly oone with an uhh..."

"The only one with a spirit like me. _None of the other items incorporated something like this._ We have umm how should it be said...acquaintances with everyone who has any of these Millennium Items..." Hours passed, and still they had more and more to say, and Ryou as if by some subconscious force, believed everything. The magic, the monsters from the cards, the shadow realm, it all felt like a second nature for him, like something to be expected to exist. Finally, just as the sun peeked its orange surface over the horizon, they decided to stop.

"And sooooo, make sure you watch out for Karita-sensei the coach, he's a real jack-ass. And this is AFTER he's calmed down, hehe, ever since you..."

"JONOUCHI!" Anzu yelled, "Umm, I mean, I-I think we've bothered Ryou enough for one day, so---"

"So whaaaat? Tomorrow--er, today's Saturday so he can sleep once we leave, all day if he wants to."

Ryou had noticed the interruption; "Wait, what was Jonouchi going to say that I did?"

Yami interjected, "Actually, I think Anzu is right..this is enough for one day."

Yugi agreed, "We'll call you later, and for sure we'll go to school with you on Monday; luckily, there's only two weeks left of school, so during the summer we can really help you, ok?" Ryou pouted, but decided not to press the matter further..for now. Instead he silently agreed, and received a hug from each one of them, from some more apprehensively than from others. Shizuka had turned red when she quickly hugged him and let go, and Honda had loudly asked why Ryou got to hug Shizuka and he didn't, only to be smacked by Jono over the top of the head.

As they all made their way out of Ryou's house, putting their shoes on and leaving the slippers neatly in a row next to the door, with Ryou at the very back of the line, next to Yami and Yugi. "Remember if you need anything just ask." Yami said.

"That's right, and your phone book is on your coffee table right there, yeah, the black one. Be sure to call if you need our help." Yugi agreed.

After final goodbyes, the house suddenly felt lonely and distant; like something foreign to Ryou altogether. The sun still hadn't risen very far, so Ryou decided he needed to sleep to take it all in. Who knew, perhaps he would see his angel in his dreams again.

The instant he turned off the lights, everything around him collapsed. A violent shiver ran down his spine and suddenly his eyes were playing tricks on him. He thought he saw blood stains on his carpet, although none had been there when the lights were on. He got a horrible feeling of being watched and...as he felt one of the 'stains' he realized he was only imagining things, and then the stains were gone. But suddenly, a sharp pain struck him as if from the inside, and he collapsed to the ground. He felt his consciousness slipping, and fought it, but it seemed like there was nothing he could do. Flashes of wounds, bruises, pain in general seemed to occupy his mind. He saw a flash of a dark silhouette, with hair like his and a wicked smile that seemed to glow in the dark; the final image that ran vaguely through his head was that of seeing his angel, he seemed to be crying. Ryou reached his hand out to him, but before he felt whether the image of the angel that looked so much like him was really there, everything went black.

Bakura had felt, as Ryou turned off the lights, the terrible memories that threatened to strike Ryou down, and indeed did, in a way. As soon as Bakura felt Ryou's consciousness slipping, he left his soul room. His hikari had pure fear in his eyes and for a brief moment, Bakura was sure that Ryou knew everything. However, just as quickly as it had come, the expression left Ryou's soft features, to be replaced by a desperate look of confusion, and his hand reached out to Bakura. Before it reached him, it began to fall, but in an instant, Bakura grasped it before it hit the ground and felt the cold of Ryou's usually warm skin. As he cradled his hikari in his arms, his tears began to fall again, twice in the same day after millennia without an ounce of this emotion. He stayed like that for a long time, and only after the sun had changed from orange to a soft yellow hue did he carefully lift Ryou into his arms and place him on the couch. The last thing he needed was Ryou waking up to wonder how he had gotten upstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh, no! This is as far as I've written, I dunno where it's going from here... . what do I do! (I seriously dunno where it's going from here) This is when I reeeally need suggestions. I'll post more as soon as I can. Reviews inspire posting and give updates fuel/speed...just like the stinking $3.50 dollar a gallon gasoline does for cars. shakes fist angrily As always, thanks for reading, and R&R.


End file.
